Memórias do Barão Sangrento
by Pearll
Summary: Em uma de suas várias noites na torre de astronomia, o Barão Sagrento se lembra de sua história. E vocês serão inseridos nas memórias dele, saberão porque ele se tornou um fantasma e conhecerão seu conturbado romance com Helena Ravenclaw. Curiosos? Leiam!


**Memórias do Barão Sangrento (Por Pérolla e Aline)**

Eu me sentia mal ao entrar naquele lugar novamente, nada ali me trazia boas lembranças, mas não podia negar um pedido a ela, que tanto tentou fazer com que minha amada voltasse para mim.

Antes que estivesse preparado me vi de frente aos aposentos da poderosa Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Entre. – ouvi uma voz fraca dizer quando bati na porta, me assustei com a fraqueza daquela voz tão familiar, mas que agora pouco lembrava do que um dia já fora a voz mais bela voz de toda Hogwarts.

Tive que apelar para todo o meu auto controle para não demonstrar o quão chocado estava, Rowena estava deitada na cama, obviamente entre a vida e a morte, no entanto, continuava linda, seu rosto estava pálido e encovado, sua pele naturalmente branca, agora parecia transparente, deixando a mostra diversas veias azuis, o cabelo negro, antes sedoso e brilhante, parecendo uma noite aveludada, agora mostrava diversos fios brancos, ela parecia ter envelhecido anos em apenas alguns meses.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo ao meu encontro Barão. – ela falou se esforçando para que sua voz saísse alta, eu me aproximei imediatamente, ao que parecia qualquer esforço que ela fizesse poderia ser fatal.

Fiquei em silencio observando enquanto ela se esforçava para falar novamente, ela parecia tão frágil, tão diferente do que um dia já fora, assim como eu…

- Preciso lhe pedir um favor… meu amigo. – a voz dela se partiu no meio da frase.

- E eu terei prazer em fazer. – respondi fazendo uma reverencia, estava disposto a tudo para ajudá-la, bem, quase tudo.

- O que vou pedir a você… - a voz dela saia forçada agora, seus belos olhos azuis, antes brilhantes e agora opacos, estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu não devia pedir, mas não tenho mais ninguém a recorrer…

- Peça. – eu incitei, já tinha uma leve idéia do que ela me pediria e meu coração se apertou só de imaginar.

- Procure Helena. – essas duas palavras saíram num sussurro quase inaudível, assim como o resto da frase. – Traga-a para mim… diga-lhe, que eu a perdôo que quero vê-la uma ultima vez… diga a ela, que eu estou implorando para que ela volte… faça o que for preciso, mas traga-a, por favor.

Rowena devia estar muito mal mesmo, para me pedir algo assim, ela sabia que Helena é o amor da minha vida, e que por ela eu seria capaz de tudo, que Helena foi minha vida e também minha perdição, sou apenas uma sombra do que já fui um dia e tudo por causa daquela menina mimada e linda.

Olhei para Rowena impotente, tudo que mais queria na minha vida era encontrar Helena e tê-la nos meus braços novamente, mas eu sabia que era impossível, Helena nunca me amou, ela não é capaz de amar ninguém, tudo que ela sempre quis foi poder e inteligência, tudo que Rowena sempre teve, Helena invejava a mãe mais do que qualquer outro bruxo no mundo, tudo que Rowena é, Helena quis ser, sem nenhum sucesso é claro.

- Por favor, esse é meu ultimo pedido. – pediu Rowena novamente. – Eu lhe imploro meu amigo, traga minha menina para mim, por favor.

Eu não consegui ficar imune àqueles olhos implorantes e fiz a única promessa na minha vida que não gostaria de fazer, incapaz de falar algo eu assenti com a cabeça e sai do quarto sob um olhar agradecido e um fraco sorriso.

Rowena já fora perfeita, a mulher mais incrível que já conheci, mas agora não passava de uma sombra do que já fora, assim como eu, tentei ver na filha o que via na mãe, me enganei acreditando que Helena era como a mãe, me neguei a ver o que todos viam, que Helena era um ser invejoso e mimado, que não merecia o amor que recebia, mas o que eu podia fazer? Desde que a vi pela primeira vez meu coração se inquietou, Helena me roubou o coração quando sorriu educadamente ao sermos apresentados, desde então dediquei minha vida a conquistá-la e adorá-la, quando finalmente ela aceitou meus constantes pedidos de namoro eu exultei achando que finalmente tinha começado a ganhar o amor dela, não percebi que ela estava somente deslumbrada com minha dedicação, que ela aceitou meu pedido por pura vaidade, para continuar a ouvir meus elogios e promessas de amor eterno.

Fui um idiota por não ter percebido antes, Helena só queria ser amada sem dar nada em troca, tudo que importava para ela era ter o mundo girando em torno de si, e o meu mundo e o da mãe dela sempre giraram em torno dela, quando Rowena percebeu o erro que estava cometendo tentou concertar imediatamente, e Helena viu seu mundo desabar, ela já não era adorada como queria, e a inveja que sentia da mãe a corroeu até que ela cometeu o ato mais infame que ela poderia cometer: roubou sua própria mãe.

Por mais que Rowena tenha negado ao mundo que Helena fez isso, eu sei que é verdade, eu vi quando Helena estava fugindo com a diadema na mão, ela também me viu e quando eu me dispus a ir com ela, desesperado por pensar que nunca mais a veria, ela riu de mim, riu do meu amor, disse que nunca me quis e que eu era um tolo por ter acreditado que ela poderia amar alguém como eu, fiquei tão sem chão que não pude me mover até ser tarde demais, Helena havia partido e eu estava só, sem nem ao menos ter o consolo de que um dia já tinha sido amado por ela.

_Eu sempre achei esse tipo de coisa ridículo, nunca acreditei nesse negócio de mal pressentimento, mas cá estou eu, sem conseguir dormir porque tenho um mal pressentimento, estou em Hogwarts mais uma vez, minhas visitas são cada vez mais freqüentes, afinal minha amada precisa de mim, Helena está passando por uma fase difícil, sua mãe Rowena está tentando fazer com que a filha seja um pouco menos mimada, eu não vejo problema nenhum no fato de Helena ser um pouco mimada, eu passaria todos os dias da minha vida a mimando._

Ouço um barulho atrás de mim, parece alguém correndo, estou em frente às portas do castelo, e seja lá quem for que está vindo terá que passar por aqui, sei que existem diversas passagens secretas pelo castelo, mas não tem nenhuma por perto, então tudo que tenho que fazer é esperar, me escondo nas sombras e observo, quase não acreditei quando a vi, meu anjo, Helena Ravenclaw, estava correndo em minha direção, parecia assustada, estava prestes a ir ao encontro dela, quando vejo o que ela carrega na mão, por um tempo não sou capaz de fazer com que meu cérebro aceite o que meus olhos vêem, não pode ser, ela não faria isso, não meu pequeno anjo.

- O que você fez? – pergunto, e minha voz sai como um rugido, nunca tinha gritado com ela antes, mas agora ela merecia.

Mudo de parecer assim que a vejo parar assustada olhando para os lados, parecia uma lebre cercada por um predador, saiu das sombras e ela sorri quando me vê, mas não é um sorriso de felicidade, a face dela está desfigurada, ela sorri ironicamente, como se se divertisse por ser eu a pega-la… não posso dizer a palavra, talvez a mãe tenha dado a ela, não Rowena jamais daria sua diadema para Helena, não enquanto pensasse que Helena não era digna do artefato.

- Então é você? – ela pergunta me olhando com desprezo, aquilo me feriu mais do que qualquer outro ferimento que eu já tinha sentido.

- O que você fez? – pergunto novamente, minha voz agora saindo num sussurro, não queria saber a resposta, não se aquilo fosse o que eu estava pensando, não se aquilo significasse que meu anjo tinha… roubado a própria mãe.

- Não é óbvio? – ela pergunta ironicamente me mostrando melhor a diadema. – Eu peguei o que é meu por direito.

- Isso não é seu! – eu exclamei com raiva, eu estava preocupado com Rowena, ela não andava muito bem de saúde, e se ela descobrisse o que está acontecendo nesse instante ela morreria, tenho que reverter a situação o mais rápido possível.

- É claro que é meu! – exclama Helena nervosa. – Eu sou a única herdeira e a diadema é minha por direito!

- Que eu saiba as pessoas só recebem herança quando a pessoa que é dona do bem está morta! – repreendo-a, nunca me imaginei fazendo isso, mas sei que isso é necessário, Helena estava fora de si.

- Minha mãe morreu no dia em que resolveu que eu não era digna de ser sua filha. – Helena fala com tanto rancor na voz, que por um momento sinto raiva de Rowena por fazer meu anjo ser capaz de sentir algo tão indigno dela. – Minha mãe está senil, e eu já não devo nada a ela. Agora saia da minha frente, eu tenho que ir.

As palavras dela me acordaram, como assim ir? Se ela partisse talvez eu nunca mais a visse. Não! Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

- Eu a acompanharei. – afirmei, que Rowena me perdoasse, mas eu não podia deixar Helena, não podia não fazer o que ela queria. – Você não pode andar por ai sozin…

Fui interrompido pela risada dela, mas não era a risada límpida e cheia de vida que eu conhecia, era uma risada ríspida, irônica, que acreditaria que qualquer bruxo das trevas teria, mas não Helena.

- E por que você acha que eu quero que venha comigo? – perguntou Helena quando parou de emitir aquele som terrível, que parecia tudo, menos riso.

- Eu sou…

- Meu noivo? – ela perguntou e riu novamente, aquela risada hedionda. – Eu só aceitei esse noivado ridículo, porque gostava de ver o quão dedicado você era…

- O que você está dizendo? – a interrompo, meu coração doendo como se tivesse sido esfaqueado.

- Eu nunca te amei. – ela fala claramente. – Nunca pensei em me casar com você realmente, eu só queria se paparicada, agora eu já não preciso disso, logo não preciso mais de você.

Ainda sorrindo ironicamente ela vai em direção as portas de carvalho, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás ela vai embora, eu queria ter ido atrás dela, mas meus músculos não reagem, em minha mente só ecoa a voz dela, me dizendo aquelas palavras terríveis, sinto falta de ar e meu coração dói, caiu de joelhos e sinto lágrimas caírem do meu rosto, com um enorme esforço eu me levanto e vou até as portas, mas não consigo ver nada, ela já tinha ido, ela tinha me abandonado, meu anjo foi embora e com ele levou todo o meu ser, tudo que um dia eu fui e tudo o que um dia eu seria, já não há nada em mim, apenas o vazio deixando por aquela menina com cara de anjo e alma do demônio, mas eu sei que quando eu voltar a vê-la, vou esquecer tudo, vou me negar a acreditar no que aconteceu essa noite, por isso não posso vê-la novamente, preciso me manter longe dela e de tudo que me lembre dela, por isso fujo de Hogwarts, deixando para Rowena uma carta, onde explico tudo o que houve, espero que Rowena tente superar assim como eu.

Já nos portões de Hogwarts eu olho o que eu pensei ser a ultima vez para o castelo, "Adeus", eu me limito a sussurrar e vou embora, e espero que não volte nunca mais.

Infelizmente isso não aconteceu, eu voltei e agora estou incubido da tarefa que eu mais temi, procurar Helena, tenho uma vaga idéia de onde ela está, ela sempre quis conhecer a Albânia, as florestas de lá sempre a fascinaram, talvez por aquelas florestas serem isoladas, longe de qualquer civilização, seria o lugar perfeito para se esconder, com meu cavalo eu parto o mais leve possível, tenho pressa, pois Rowena pode não resistir, com o coração dividido, entre o pesar e a euforia eu cavalgo pelos campos, repassando em minha mente todas as lembranças que eu trancafiei, aquelas que estavam relacionadas a ela, minha amada Helena.

Decidi atender ao pedido de Rowena, mais por causa de Helena do que por ela própria. Não que eu fosse ingrato para com aquela mulher que havia sido uma grande e leal amiga para mim, mas sabia que Helena nunca se perdoaria se sua mãe morresse sem que ela tivesse tido a chance de se despedir e se desculpar. Tenho certeza de que, por mais teimosa e impulsiva que ela fosse, tinha muita vontade de reatar com a mãe e o teria feito se pudesse.

Desde que a conheci tudo que fiz foi para e por ela. Nosso breve namoro pode para ela não ter passado de um passatempo adolescente, mas foi o ápice de minha existência. Posso me lembrar detalhadamente de todos os nossos encontros nos jardins do castelo, nos quais eu sempre tomava o cuidado de levar-lhe um presente e passar horas enaltecendo suas qualidades até que ela se cansasse de escutar-me. Ela reagia aos meus beijos com a mesma frieza que tinha com todo o resto do mundo e mesmo assim esses foram os melhores momentos de minha vida. Nada que eu fizesse a importava, exceto os seus caprichos que eu obedecia feliz.

A simples presença de Helena era meu sol e, por mais distante que ela sempre esteve de mim, cada segundo passado em sua companhia me era precioso como a própria vida. Está gravada a imagem dela em minha mente numa profundidade tão grande que todos os meus pensamentos acabam sempre se convertendo para a lembrança desses momentos e de como eu poderia ter agido de forma diferente e, talvez, ter mudado alguma coisa.

Posso descrever detalhadamente as tonalidades que se longo cabelo assumia sob o sol, quais flores compunham seu delicioso perfume e a maneira harmoniosa como tudo que ela usasse, por mais simples que fosse, a fazia parecer uma princesa.

Não me lembro bem de como era sentir o vendo gelado que batia em meu rosto e despenteava meu cabelo enquanto cavalgava na Albânia procurando por Helena, por um tempo que pareceu longo demais pra mim. Já nessa época eu estava bem magro e abatido, não comia nem dormia direito de tanto pensar nela… e não estava definhando apenas fisicamente, estava enlouquecido de amor!

Hoje vejo o quanto esse sentimento desesperado me custou. Se eu pudesse dar qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse minha alma que é tudo que me resta, o faria para poder voltar atrás e devolver a vida que eu tão desgraçadamente roubei…

Nunca me esquecerei de quão bela ela estava no dia em que a encontrei na floresta, colhendo flores ao acaso. Senti-me pequeno, sujo e miserável diante de tanta beleza e infinitamente infeliz por pensar que ela não era mais minha e que talvez jamais voltasse a ser. Esgueirei-me por trás de uma moita para poder melhor observá-la, mas meu casaco ficou preso num galho de tal forma que o único modo que encontrei para me soltar foi cortando-o com meu punhal.

Quando me vi livre o barulho que fiz tinha denunciado minha localização e aquele par de olhos divinos estava sobre mim com um ar de reprovação que me fez sentir o menor dos homens.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela me perguntou, com visível irritação. Naquele momento eu tive noção plena da dor que a rejeição dela me causava, era insuportável.

- Eu vim te buscar – estranhei minha própria voz, mais rouca e áspera do que me lembrava. Não a escutava há muito tempo, pois toda minha busca tinha sido no mais completo silêncio.

- Eu não vou com você – se eu não a conhecesse, diria que ela estava sentindo ódio de mim. Mas Helena era incapaz de odiar, penso que não tivesse qualquer sentimento que não fosse por ela própria. Pobre menina mimada - Nunca!

- Você não entende, sua mãe está doente…

- Eu não acredito! Ela só quer saber do maldito diadema, sempre quis saber apenas do conhecimento. Pois bem, agora o conhecimento é meu e eu não vou devolvê-lo!

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Mas eu estou. E, acima de tudo, não quero ir com você – ela me olhou de cima a baixo, com tanto desprezo que me causou uma forte pontada no peito. – Olhe para você, está horrível!

- Acontece que você virá comigo quer queira ou não! Jurei para sua mãe que a levaria de volta e vou fazê-lo.

Segurei-lhe pelo braço, com mais força do que deveria e ela me olhou com um misto de nojo e medo que eu não pude suportar. Eu sentia o sangue ferver quando ela me deu um tapa no rosto e sorriu com desdém.

- Prefiro morrer! – ela gritou, tentando correr para longe de mim. Aquelas palavras devastaram a minha alma. Ali tive certeza de que nunca, nem por um só instante, ela chegou a me amar.

Puxei-a bruscamente para perto de mim novamente, nossos rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância. Foi quando duas lágrimas caíram do par de olhos que governava meu mundo e eu senti um líquido quente na mão em que ainda, desgraçadamente, segurava o punhal. Mil vezes maldito seja aquele punhal!

Foi preciso toda a minha coragem para olhar para baixo e ver o ferimento que eu involuntariamente causei. As flores que ela levava nas mãos caíram no chão, manchadas de vermelho. E então eu também chorei, com mais força do que jamais fizera em toda vida.

Ela desfaleceu em meus braços, a respiração se tornando cada vez mais fraca. Nunca fui muito bom em feitiços curativos e usei todos que podia, mas o sangue continuava a escorrer do ventre que um dia eu sonhei que me daria filhos. Quantos sonhos eu ousei ter! E agora eu destruía a dona de todos eles, agora eu matava meu coração e minha esperança junto com ela. Agora eu causava o desfecho trágico da minha própria historia.

Ela olhou para mim e então para o céu e aquela boca perfeita se entreabriu, mas de lá não saíram palavras, somente um suspiro fraco e triste. Deitei-a no solo e fechei seus olhos agora sem o brilho que eu tanto amava e atirei o punhal fora. Ali, deitada na relva e cercada de flores, ela parecia um anjo ferido e eu a mais desgraçada das criaturas. Mil vezes maldito seja eu!

Olhei para minha amada tentando me convencer de que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, de que ela só estava dormindo. Mas o sangue não me deixou mentir, ele estava em toda a parte, inclusive em mim. Por dentro e por fora eu era só sangue, o sangue dela.

Gritei mais desesperadamente do que pensei que fosse capaz e abracei o corpo frio de Helena, sentindo o perfume dela misturado ao cheiro de morte. Morte: era isso o que eu merecia! Matei algo tão puro que eu já não poderia ter uma vida, por mais miserável e infeliz que ela fosse.

Como eu queria nunca tê-la conhecido! Não por meu sofrimento, porque nem ao menos de sofrer por ela eu sou digno, mas para que ela tivesse sobrevivido. Sobrevivido a mim.

Helena poderia ter conhecido outro homem e sentido por ele o amor que me negou, se casado e ter tido com ele os filhos que eu tanto desejei, ter envelhecido ao lado de alguém que não era eu, e mesmo assim eu ficaria eufórico em saber que ela estava viva e feliz. Mas eu fui mau para com ela e comigo mesmo. Destruí meus sonhos e os dela, junto com toda a pureza do único, verdadeiro e avassalador sentimento que já tive.

Olhei para o lado e vi meu punhal, junto das flores manchadas de sangue. A única coisa que eu podia escutar eram as batidas aceleradas do meu coração, implorando por paz. Eu não lhe daria paz, apenas descanso.

Apunhalei-me, matei a mim mesmo pela segunda vez naquele fatídico dia. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que isso me aliviaria, mas seria desonroso se eu não pagasse caro pelo que fiz. Então morrer já não era o bastante, eu tinha de sofrer pela eternidade para compensar monstruosidade que cometi. E ainda estou pagando.

Não me lembro muito bem do que é morrer, tudo que me lembro é de sentir dor quando o punhal transpassou meu corpo e depois não senti mais nada, quando abri os olhos estava flutuando sobre meu corpo, nunca pensei que me tornaria um fantasma, eu nunca temi a morte, mas a eternidade me pareceu um bom preço a pagar pela morte de minha amada, um fantasma não pode sentir da mesma forma que os humanos, tudo que sentimos é como se estivéssemos nos lembrando do que aconteceu a muito tempo, é como quando uma pessoa sofre muito e supera, e quando lembra é como se não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia, mas nem isso foi-me concedido, eu ainda consigo sentir pesar, dor, vergonha e ódio pelo que fiz, exatamente como no momento em que percebi que tinha acertado meu anjo.

Com o coração em pedaços (sei que não tenho mais coração pulsando dentro de mim, mas a dor continua, para me lembrar do que fiz, para não me deixar esquecer, para me lembrar dia a dia, porque me tornei um fantasma), viro-me para ver meu anjo pela ultima vez, qual não é minha surpresa ao ver um outro fantasma logo acima do corpo inerte de Helena, era o fantasma dela, sinto lágrimas tomarem conta de meus olhos, e fico surpreso de poder chorar, mas uma alegria insana e uma vontade enorme de pedir perdão, mesmo que não mereça tomam conta de mim.

Aproximei-me devagar e ela percebeu me olhando com rancor, tudo que eu não queria nunca ver naqueles olhos, ela estava sentindo por mim o que um dia sentiu pela mãe.

- Olha o que você fez! – ela exclama e sai apressada, fugindo… fugindo de mim, como se eu pudesse fazer algo pior com ela, do que o que já fiz, eu não fui atrás dela, sabia para onde ela tinha ido, Hogwarts.

Chegamos quase ao mesmo tempo, Helena foi direto aos aposentos da mãe, me senti pior ainda imaginando o desprezo que Rowena dedicaria a mim, quando soubesse o que fiz com sua filha.

- Mãe! – exclama Helena surpresa, percebo que ela realmente não tinha acreditado em mim quando lhe disse que Rowena estava morrendo.

Olho para a cama onde repousa minha mais amada amiga, ela estava tão pálida quanto eu me lembro, seu rosto está mais encovado ainda, e ela mal abre os olhos, parecia tão fraca.

- Minha menina, você veio. – Rowena fala com uma voz que nem parecia a sua, rouca e baixa, ela faz um esforço para sorrir, mas tudo que consegue é um esgar. – Eu temi que eu não fosse vê-la antes de partir… fico feliz que isso não tenha acontecido… eu sinto muito pelo que eu lhe fiz… saiba que eu te amo… minha menina linda.

Essas foram as ultimas palavras dela, Rowena morreu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e mesmo destruída pela doença, ainda havia beleza nela, ela ainda irradiava aquela aura de sabedoria que tanto me fascinou, mesmo quando ainda era um sonserino e as hostilidades entre as casas estavam no auge.

- Ela nem percebeu. – fala Helena com voz tremida.

- É claro que não, já faz algum tempo que ela não enxerga direito. – alguém fala, e ao olhar me surpreendo ao ver meu antigo professor.

Salazar Slytheryn, ele já tinha rompido com Hogwarts a algum tempo, olho ao redor e percebo que não só Salazar com seu corpo esguio e olhos e cabelos negros está ali, Helga está segurando a mão de Rowena, Helga é uma das criaturas mais estranhas que eu já conheci, sua bondade chegava a ser estranha, ela chegou ao cumulo de comprar uma fazenda para que os elfos domésticos vivessem como quisessem, ela era baixinha e gorda, de cabelos loiros e rosto rosado, seus olhos eram azuis céu, quando era mais jovem e magra, ela se parecia com uma daquelas fadinhas do campo que os trouxas imaginam existir, também estava presente Godric, aquilo me deixou mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa, Godric e Salazar num mesmo cômodo, sem tentar se matarem era algo a se pensar, mas eu sabia o motivo, ambos não podiam deixar de prestar suas ultimas homenagens a Rowena, aquilo era uma trégua, temporária, mas uma trégua.

- Se ela enxergasse bem, ela teria visto a mais tempo a coisa que estava criando como filha. – continua Salazar, sua língua ainda era bem afiada, aquilo me irritou, já não bastava tudo que Helena passou, ainda tinha que ouvir as provocações dele? – Mas eu me alegro que Rowena não tenha visto que sua filha se tornou um fantasma, isso a teria matado mais rápido do que a doença, apesar de que isso significaria que ela não sofreria tanto com as dores.

Salazar com um balançar de ombros vai em direção a porta, a dor que vejo no rosto de Helena é insuportável, me viro e dou de cara com Godric, que olhava para Rowena pensativamente, quando Salazar estava para sair Godric fala, com sua voz forte e poderosa:

- Hoje é um dia estranho e triste.

- Porque diz isso? – Salazar pergunta, provavelmente esperando algum motivo para começarem a brigar.

- Triste porque Rowena se foi e ela era importante para mim, nunca terei uma amiga como ela, excluindo Helga é claro. – ele dá um sorriso triste a Helga que chorava desconsoladamente ainda segurando a mão da amiga. – E estranho, porque pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, concordo plenamente com algo que você diz Salazar.

Godric lança um olhar severo a Helena que se encolhe e se aproxima da cabeceira da cama de sua mãe, eu pensei em interferir, mas estava surpreso demais com o fato de Godric ter falado que concordava com Salazar, o mesmo parecia estar acontecendo com este, que estava de boca aberta, talvez por não saber o que falar Salazar olha ao redor dele, e seu olhar cai sobre mim.

- Sabe, eu te considerava um homem de valor. Mas medo da morte? – Salazar mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Eu nunca tive medo da morte. – eu respondi ofendido. – Eu apenas… - olhei para Helena que evitou meu olhar. – Eu tinha que pagar pelo que fiz.

- Você é mais idiota do que eu estava pensando, preferiria que você tivesse medo da morte. – ele me fala e sai.

Eu olho para aquelas pessoas que ainda estão lá dentro e não suporto mais ficar ali, enquanto Salazar estava ali, eu sentia que podia ficar, afinal ele é pior do que eu, e isso é alguma coisa, mas agora que ele saiu, eu me senti indigno de continuar ao lado daquelas pessoas, cuja honra era sua vida, e também não podia mais olhar para o fantasma da minha amada.

Estou novamente na torre de astronomia arrastando correntes, apenas para fazer barulho, assim todo mundo sabe que estou ali e não se aproxima, se alguém passasse por ali, também ouviria meus gemidos, gemidos de dor, dor pelo que estou lembrando, dor pelo que me tornei, e dor por não ter nem ao menos o perdão de Helena para acalmar meu ser, lágrimas escorrem mais uma vez pela minha face, todas as noites eu me obrigo a subir nessa torre e lembrar, lembrar de tudo que mais me machuca, é um preço que não considero alto, não depois do que fiz, eu ainda estou pagando.


End file.
